I Love You
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Chad takes Sonny on a amazing night full with thinking, corny-ness, walking, and cards. Sonny has a amazing night, and gets surprised with something amazing Chad does. Read and find out. R&R


Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. She kissed him tenderly. Chad kissed her back with as much passion that he had.

It was Valentines Day and Chad was planning something totally romantic for Sonny. And something to make tonight even more special is today is the day they got together one year ago. They have been together for 1 year, with no troubles. Chad wanted to make tonight perfect, he just didn't know how. There's nothing so incredibly perfect he could do for Sonny that she hasn't seen before.

"How am I supposed to do something perfect enough for you to like?" Chad asked, coming into the prop house where she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled, putting the magazine on the table in front of her. She moved over and Chad came to sit down.

"Just be yourself. that's the best gift ever." Sonny smiled, kissing Chad's cheek. Chad put her hand in his, caressing it softly.

"I love you." He said passionately.

"I love you more." Sonny smiled.

"Cant be true. You don't love me, more than I love you!" Chad said, taking a strand of her hair and started to play with it.

"True." Sonny said smiling. "I love you a thousand times more."

"And I love you an eternity more."

Chad leant in and kissed Sonny on the lips passionately. Sonny quickly returned the kiss. They broke apart slowly, looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Forever."

"And always."

Chad after getting a text from Ferguson telling him to come back quickly, he left the prop house and his insanely beautiful girlfriend. He wished he could spend the entire day with her. He would do anything… Chad started into a run, getting a good idea. He ran to Marshall's office, hoping he was still there. He knocked impatiently.

"Chad?" Marshall asked, as he opened the door.

"Hi, Marshall. I have to talk to you." Chad said, coming in and sitting down in front of Marshall's desk. "Now what I am about to say may seem surprising, but I have to do it." Chad said.

"Chad…? Are you okay?" Marshall asked.

"I want to join So Random." Chad said quickly.

"Wait, what?" Marshall asked.

"I want to join So Random. Stop being Mackenzie. I need to be closer to Sonny, and I would do anything to do that. Even if it means stopping being Mackenzie to join So Random. Please, you have to let me. I love her, and I would do anything for her." Chad pleaded.

"Will you actually work, and learn lines? Not making fun of anyone." Marshall asked, considering Chad's plead for joining So Random.

"I will do anything. If it means spending more time with Sonny, I would do anything. I would risk my own life for hers." Chad said. "I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't have her in my life."

"Go tell your director now, that your quitting. Your on the show. I have never seen you like this before, and quite frankly I want to use this niceness while it last. But mark my words boy, if you start being your egotistical self again your off. We here at So Random do not tolerate it." Marshall explained.

"Thank you!" Chad smiled. "You will not regret this decision, I promise you."

"I better not. And if I do start to regret it, your off. Plain and simple." Marshall said.

"You wont."

Chad walked down to Bob's office. "Hey, Bob, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, son, come and sit down." Bob smiled friendly.

"Okay so you know I have been dating Sonny for a while now right? Things getting I serious, and I love that girl till I die. I need to be closer to her, I need to spend more time. I've been thinking about this for quite some time now, and the only conclusion that I have came up with is leaving Mackenzie Falls and moving to So Random. I already talked it over with Marshall, and he says its alright if I move shows. I was just gonna tell you that the end of next weeks episode is my last. I never thought I was going to leave, but things change. I fell in love. Love makes you do crazy things." Chad explained.

"To be truly honest, I never thought it would ever happen either. Mackenzie Falls will always be your home if you ever want to come back. Ever! You will be missed, and I have to get a message out to the TV stations we air on that in two episodes you will be gone." Bob said. "You might as well go tell everyone your leaving. They may hate you."

"I know. I am used to it by now." Chad said, walking out of the office to rehearsal.

Chad entered rehearsal. "Guys I have to talk to you all. Take a seat."

Everyone gathered around in a circle to listen to Chad. Chad took a deep breath. "I'm leaving. Moving to So Random."

All Chad could here was gasps of everyone in the room, including the adults working.

"Your leaving?" Ferguson asked. "Is this about Sonny?"

"Yes, I love her, and I want to be with her more. I have two weeks left, I have made me mind up, and I am not changing it for the world." Chad said.

"Good bye man." Ferguson got up and gave a manly hug to Chad. "We'll all miss you, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Thanks man, I'll miss you guys too. All of you." Chad said. "Now lets make this last two weeks of me being here be the best two weeks ever. Working hard, and having the time of our life."

Chad got home, and started making cute clues for Sonny for their wonderful night tonight. He couldn't wait. It was going to be perfect.

Sonny got home and went to her room to look for the perfect dress to wear tonight. She had to look perfect. Sonny looked through every single dress she had, and every time she stopped at this gorgeous red knee length dress. It was a wavy flowy material. With a black belt right under the chest. The straps were one finger wide. It looked absolutely amazing on her, but she didn't know if it was the dress. She put the dress on her bed, and started looking through the rest of her dresses, when she came across her black pumps she bought to go with the red dress. She knew it was the right outfit, seeing as it is Valentines day. And she knew she would be stupid if she didn't wear it. Now she just had to find the perfect purse to go with it. That wouldn't be hard, considering she had like millions. She finally decided on a Black purse with red sparkles going all over the dress. She looked at the outfit she put together. She was amazed at what she came up with. Then she went in front of the mirror to look at what she should do with her hair. She thought straightening, but she looked horrible with straight hair. Then it finally came to her, she straightened it, and put it into a side ponytail, making it look perfect. Sonny did her make up to perfection. And then it came time to put the dress on. She knew tonight was going to be perfect, as she slide the dress over her body zipping it up. She put the pumps on and grabbed her purse, she put it on her arm. She looked at herself in the mirror. This was going to be a amazing night. Her cell phone beeped and it was from Chad. He said to meet her at the park. Good thing it wasn't cold, that would suck.

Sonny left the apartment. Driving to the park they always go to. Sonny got out and found this bright pink heart shaped paper on the ground, it was ladled Sonny. '_This is the first part of the date tonight. You have to find me. Think. What is my favourite thing to do for my girlfriend? And here's a hint, it includes buying stuff for my girlfriend…. Come find me._'

Sonny smiled and got into her car knowing exactly where he was. She drove to the Candy Store with the playground right across. She found another bright pink heart shaped piece of paper. She opened it and it read: '_Your brain is working. Congratulations. But did you really think it would be that easy. Your not done yet. This has to be perfect. Lets test to see how much you do know about me. What's my favourite place other than my home, and Condor Studio's? Come find me._' Sonny smiled again, and got back into her car. How much longer will this take. Sonny drove to the second-hand store, knowing this had to be it. This is where he spent most of his time when he wasn't with Sonny, or at home or at Condor Studios. She found another note. It read: '_Okay, so you know this. I don't even think I told you this… that's a little creepy. Anyways, Your close to finding me. But now its gonna be a little bit harder, so you'll have to think a little bit harder. Go to my favourite street. Come find me._'

Sonny got back into her car, thinking. There was only one street she could think of. It was the one where they first met, the very first time. When they first said hi. First talked, first fell in love. She drove quickly to the street. And found the next card, it read: '_You remembered? I will never forget this street, it means so much to me. Its where I found the love of my life. Your getting close. Only a couple more. You can do it. Now, you do not need your car anymore. I hope you are wearing somewhat comfy shoes. You wont be walking long though. Walk 1 street down, turn right go down 2 streets and turn left than go down 1. Come find me._' Sonny brought the card to make sure she was walking in the right direction. She loved what he would do to make it an amazing date night. 10 minutes later she got to the destination and found the card. She opened it. This one was decorated perfectly in Black and Red marker. He spent a lot of time on this one, she could see. It read: '_Now I hope that wasn't too far, cause your walking a little longer, and if you think you have it hard think again, I walked for four hours tonight looking for places to place these things. Anyways, walk 1 step forward, and turn left walk two streets down and turn right. You will see where you are when you get there._' Sonny wondered where it was taking her. She had never been in this area of Hollywood before, and she didn't know if she was going to be going the right way. She walked the way she went. It turns out where she was going was a park. She found the next card right where her toes were. He really did a good job of this tonight. '_Where you stand right now is what I rented just for us. A whole park just for us on our special night. No one has done better, but that's not all, you have to come find me to find out. Follow the path all the way down till you find the last card. Then you will find me. I love you._' Sonny couldn't believe he went through all this trouble just for her. She knew there was a reason why she loved him so. Sonny did as told and followed the path till she found the card. It read: '_Now you will turn around to reveal your boyfriend who has more surprises coming your way. I love you, hope you enjoy the rest of your night.' _Sonny turned around. Chad was standing in front of a table seated for two.

Sonny ran to him, and jumped into his embrace. "This is amazing, Chad. I can believe you went through so much trouble for me. And you rented us a park. I love you so much!" Sonny smiled, hugging him. Chad hugged her tightly back.

"That's not all, Sonny." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"What else could you have planned? Tonight is already amazing." Sonny smiled, taking his hand. He seated her on one of the two chairs, and he sat down himself.

"Sonny I have been thinking lately, that we need to spend more time together. So I have done two things to make that happen. And I was thinking of you the entire time I was doing this. All I came up with today, and I hope you like it. One is your Valentines day present, and one is just for us so we can spend time together. I have decided to leave Mackenzie Falls. Two weeks, I will officially become part of the So Random cast." Chad smiled.

"You did that because we never get to see each other anymore? Really? That's amazing, Chad, I- thank you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, she couldn't keep them up anymore. Today has been amazing. She loves Chad so much.

"And," Chad said, pulling out 6 tickets and setting them down on the table. "I bought tickets for us and one of our parents to go to Hawaii for a two week vacation. Happy Valentines day Sonny. I love you." Chad smiled. If Sonny thought she was crying then, she was defiantly crying now. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh my goodness! Chad, I love you!" Sonny smiled. "This has to be the best Valentines day ever. You're my one and only. That will never change that I can tell you for sure. Forever." Sonny said.

"And always." Chad smiled. He kissed Sonny over the table and Sonny returned the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is my Valentines Day fic. I know its a little late, But i hope you all like it. And i know it is a little corny, A LOT corny. It scares me at how corny it was. I hope you liked it. And please review. <strong>


End file.
